Dragon Ball Sj Movies
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: Movie 01 Two brothers bent on revenge have hunted Vegeta down across the vastness of space. With some new powers, is Vegeta even a match for the now? Find out in : Dragon Ball Sj We Will Have Our Revenge! Dark Brothers of the Yamichi.


Dragon Ball Sj By Christopher Ryan E-mail : This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.  
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you don't exactly like how it is.)

"Dragon Ball Sj"  
Movie 1 "We Will Have Our Revenge! Dark Brothers of the Yamichi."

The wind howls across the desolate planet. A small temple sits on a nearby mountain side. There is but one occupant, an old monk who is meditating in front of what seems to be a tiny chest.  
Two figures in heavy robes push open the thick wooden doors and enter. The monk lifts his head as his concentration breaks. His face is full of worry as he knows what they are after.

"What are you doing here, this is forbidden place", the old monk calls out.

"You know what we want old man, step aside or you will die", one of the figures answers from a large hood that covers everything in shadows but the mouth.

"I am the guardian of this chest, and I will protect it with my life", he says grabbing a staff located next to the alter in which the chest lies.

"You think he means to die, brother", the other figure says turning their head to face the other.

"Indeed he does, Brother, why dont you show him the consiquences of his choice", the figure replies.

One of the figures pulls their cloak off and discards it off to the side, and pulls a long knife from a sheath behind their back. He then proceeds to advance toward the monk. The monk charges at him but he moves too fast and steps to the side. The staff smacks into the ground and shatters into splinters. The young man then grabs the monk from behind and plunges the blade of his knife into the back of the monk. A blade penetrates the monks stomach and protrudes, soaked in blood.  
A face of horror is froze on his face as the red blade starts to drip blood. The young man just smirks as he removes the knife and drops the monks lifeless body to the ground.

"Hey you were right Makai, he did want to die", the young man remarks laughing as his brother starts to walk toward the alter.

"Enough of the fooling around Marei, we have business to attend to", Makai angrily retorts.

"Dont have to get mad", Marei said as he follows his brother.

Makai walks up to the alter and looks down at the wooden chest. He smiles as he opens it. A light erupts from the chest, both Makai and Marei shield their eyes. It finally dies down and it reveils what the chest contains. A small scroll begins to hover just a few inches above the opened chest. Marei looks in awe as his brothers starts to reach for the scroll.

"You sure you want to grab that thing, Im starting to get a bad feeling", Marei said nervously.

Makai pauses momentarily and replies, "Stop whimpering Marei, you sound like child, I know what I am doing. With this scroll, the secrets of the Yamichi will be ours and we shall have our revenge."

With that Makai takes hold of the scroll and is instantly struck with a black jolt of energy.  
Marei is frozen in place as he looks on in horror as his brother is seemingly shock to death by this strange energy. Makai starts to scream as the energy coursing through him intensifies.

"MAKAI", Marei screams as he runs to his brother, "MAKAI LET THE SCROLL GO!"

Its no use, Makai just continues to scream as his horrified brother runs to his aid. Marei stops a few steps away as the shocks of energy begin to fluxuate. They shoot out in all directions,  
and it seems the whole planet begins to quake. Using all the strength he could muster, Marei reaches forward and grabs the scroll, trying to wrench it from his brothers grasp. The black lightning starts to shock him as well. The temple starts to crumble all around them, and Makai and Marei scream in unison as the entire planet goes up in a cosmic explosion, leaving nothing.

CHA LA HEAD CHA LA

Gohan leans against a tree, looking up at the blue sky. He imagines his fathers face in the puffy white clouds and smiles. Its been only a couple days and it still hurts that his father is dead. Though its comforting to know he is having a nice time and enjoying the afterlife.  
The cool evening breeze blows as his hair flows back.

"I wonder where Letuuz is at, he was supposed to come over for dinner with Bulma and his mom", Gohan mutters to himself.

As if wished there by Gohan, a small hover car dips down nearby. Letuuz jumps out and runs up to Gohan smiling. Schala and Bulma open the doors and exit the car while Bulma reaches down and looks like she touched something. In a poofing cloud of smoke the car returns to a capsule that Bulma safetly tucks into her purse.

"Sorry we took so long, Granma made us come by car since she doesnt know how to fly", Letuuz chuckled.

"Nah its ok, moms not done with dinner yet", Gohan replied, "Though she doesnt have to make as much now considering dad isnt here to eat anything."

"I hope she made alot, Im starving", Letuuz said smiling.

"Letuuz, why dont you and Gohan hurry up, we dont want to keep ChiChi", Schala called out.

"Yeah, she might be done already and waiting for us", Bulma added.

"Alright", Gohan and Letuuz hollered out in unison.

The two boys ran as Bulma and Schala made their way over to the small house. Bulma opened the simple wooden door and was greeted warmly by ChiChi. She wiped her hands off with her apron and started to set the table. Bulma, Schala, Letuuz and Gohan sat down at the table. ChiChi looked over at the empty seat she had set for Vegeta and frowned.

"Sorry about that ChiChi, the muscle bound oaf didnt want to come, too busy in his gravity chamber training", Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thats quite alright, its his loss", ChiChi replied laughing.

"I wish I could train in there sometimes", Letuuz said sadly.

"Is training with your mother not good enough young man", Schala said with an upset look on her face.

"Oh no thats nice and all but Id like to try it once in awhile like you do", Letuuz said.

"Shes lucky Vegeta even allows her to walk through the door, but I guess her being partially Saiyan, he thinks of her as something of a sparring partner", Bulma remarked looking over at Schala, "Though Im never completely sure, when Vegeta is involved."

"Dont worry about it Bulma, he stopped sparring with me after I beat him the last time, he just stays on his side of the chamber and scoffs at me for some reason", Schala said laughing.

"Okay everyone thats enough talking, dinner is done", ChiChi interrupted as she set down a couple bowls of rice and went to get the rest.

Gohan scooped a big chunk of rice onto his plate while taking a bite, "Wow mom, this is the best rice you've made yet."

"Thank you Gohan, I hope everyone else agrees with you", ChiChi replied. 


End file.
